La nouvelle règle du jeu
by sarahkristall
Summary: Chloé chez les Luthors, ce n'est pas forcément les plus forts qui gagnent - Soyez indulgents cette fic a été écrite il y a un siècle...


**Alors j'ai fouillé fouillé pour retrouver cette fic. Je crois que c'est la toute première que j'ai écrit. A l'époque j'avais 18 ans me semble t-il donc merci de votre indulgence, quant aux fautes et au format de cette fic.**

**Disclaimer : les personnages de Smallville ne sont pas à moi**  
**Couple : Chlex je suis une super fan mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais rendre lana et Clark niais...oui en fait j'ai l'impression que je ne vais en parler**

J'ai toujours cru que je serais un jour la plus grande reporter du Daily Planet, que je serais également la plus jeune à recevoir le prix Pulizer... J'y crois toujours et encore, cependant il me semble des fois que je pourrai uniquement les recevoir parce que je suis une traîtresse. Lorsque Clark a découvert que je travaillais pour Lionel Luthor il n'a pas essayé de comprendre, il ne m'a pas laissé m'expliquer et pourtant ça faisait environ 3 semaines que je parlais avec Lex Luthor pour pouvoir rompre mon contrat avec le diable. Tout aurait été tellement simple si personne n'avait rien découvert ...surtout pas Clark. Alors à quoi bon maintenant essayer de lui échapper. Il ne me restait plus qu'à me donner corps et âme à mon patron. Oui enfin pas trop non plus...

-Vous ne pourriez pas frapper quand vous entrez, je sais que vous êtes chez vous mais vous me devez tout de même du respect, dit-elle sans même regarder son visiteur.

-Melle Sullivan vous seriez vous levez du pied ...

-pas le temps...

Sans surprise, Lex (car il s'agit bien de lui qui vient rendre visite à notre chère Chloé), s'avança près de cet endroit qui est censé s'appeler un bureau. Oui parce que là c'était plutôt un tas de documents et de dossiers en pile qui tenaient par il ne savait quelle magie. Il s'avança donc et ne bougea plus jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille lève les yeux.

Éxcédée par ce Lutorianisme comme elle aimait souvent à lui rappeler, elle fixa Lex et fit passer le plus possible dans ses yeux tous les sentiments qui pouvaient montrer à Lex qu'il n'était en aucun cas le bienvenu et qu'il l'a dérangeait plus qu'autre chose.

-Melle ce n'est pas en essayant de vous renfermé dans l'antre du diable que vous arriverez à récupérer votre Eurydice...

-Venez-en au fait et arrêtez d'étaler devant moi votre connaissance de la mythologie je la connaît aussi bien que vous et peut être mieux, dit-elle avec une voix qu'elle aurait voulue plus méchante encore.

Mais elle n'était encore qu'une apprentie au niveau des sentiments à transmettre ou pas, bref elle n'était pas encore tout a fait, quoique d'après elle il ne s'agissait plus qu'une question de jours, dans le mauvais monde.

Lex esquissa un sourire au coin de ces lèvres lorqu'il entendit avec quel ton elle avait jetée sa dernière remarque. C'était un jeu, elle venait de lui lancer un défi, ou peut être se plaisait il à y croire car il avait admit depuis quelques temps qu'elle était assez douée en matière de discussion compliquée mais pour le moins très instructives.

-Très bien alors pardonner moi de vous le demander de cette manière mais il faut que vous m'accompagniez à Métropolice pour un dîner...

-Pas question, répondit-elle sans la moindre hésitation.

-Arrêtez de me couper la parole Melle Sullivan ce n'est pas comme cela que vous arriverez à avoir l'esprit d'une Luthor, répondit-il simplement en la fixa de son regard neutre.

Chloé se demanda s'il avait le pouvoir de lire dans ces pensées peut être que la pluie de météorite n'avait pas seulement agit sur sa calvicie et sur son asthme?

-Vous avez dit que vous vous excusiez de me le demander de cette manière mais je tiens à vous signaler que vous ne m'avez rien demandé vous venez de me donner un ordre!

Son regard était maintenant plus agressif.

-Je suis déjà la sbire d'un Luthor désolée un deuxième ne pourrait que venir aggraver mon état mental, et votre père ne serait peut être pas heureux de recevoir un rapport et surtout les honoraires des meilleurs psychologues de Métropolice qu'il a mis à ma disposition.

-C'est donc la folie qui vous gagne, je suppose que vous serez de cette humeur tous les quatres matins alors?

-J'ai répondu à votre ordre alors maintenant laissez moi je vous prie, dit-elle avec une voix tremblante car sans le savoir -bien sûre que si il le sait très bien se dit-elle en elle-même- il venait de mettre le doigt sur ce qui la dérangeait le plus. Depuis beaucoup de temps elle se demandait si justement en ayant perdu contact avec ses amis, avec sa famille, avec son ancienne vie, elle n'allait pas peu à peu s'enfermer dans la elle remarqua que durant tout ce long moment où elle avait pensé, Lex s'était rapproché d'elle et cherchait visiblement à lire dans ses yeux sa crainte.

-vous avez raison c'était un ordre et vous ne pouvez pas y répondre négativement. Il se recula et ajouta, vous avez l'après midi pour trouver une tenue convenable, on part ce soir à 19h je ne vous attendrais il partit.

Comment avait-il oser? Il n'avait pas à lui parler de cette manière, il ne l'attendrait pas et bien alors il irait tout seul à ce dîner parce qu'il n'était pas question qu'elle y aille avec lui de toute façon il n'était question d'aller n'importe où que ce soit avec Lex Luthor, et même elle n'irait à aucun dîner avec personne quand on choisit de travailler pour Hadès c'est pour la vie il n'est plus question de retraverser le 'elle avait l'impression d'avoir affronté Cerbère encore une fois et que cette fois-ci elle n'avait pas réussit à le charmer avec sa lyre. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle racontait tout ça était de sa faute à lui avec sa comparaison avec Eurydice et maintenant voilà qu'elle se mettait à tout comparer à cette histoire. Sauf que les rôles étaient inversés. Elle était Orphée mais si Cerbère était Lex qui était son Eurydice? Elle se rendit compte qu'elle en venait à regretter que ce ne soit pas Lex cet Eurydice. Non n'importe quoi ma petite Chloé, c'est du délire. La folie c'est bien ça qu'IL a dit l'autre!Ce n'était pas la peine de pleuré pour ça elle pouvait vivre sans amour. Elle reprit donc le chemin de ces dossiers qui n'était plus que la seule chose qu il l'intéressait vraiment.

Vers 19h le soir même elle décida de descendre juste pour énerver Lex et lui montrer qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas lui obéir. Elle était simplement habillée d'une chemise noire, le noir la couleur des Luthors qui ne laisse pas passer les couleurs, et d'un mini short. Depuis qu'elle travaillait pour Lionel Luthor elle était tellement stressée qu'elle avait perdue quelques rondeurs et notamment au niveau des cuisses c'est pourquoi elle n'était pas genée de les montrer. Lorsque Lex la vit descendre dans cette tenue, une drôle d'impression lui vint à l'esprit, il la trouva très fraîche, mais bien vite sans que Chloé puisse voir sa soudaine attirance pour cette fraîcheur, il la regarda avec des yeux de furie. Comment avait-elle osé refuser aller à ce dîner avce lui?

-Alors ma proposition ne vous convient pas à ce que je vois? Dit-il avec une once d'amertume, ou de vexation il ne savait pas très bien lui-même.

-Wouah vous êtes perspicace quand vous vous y mettez!dit-elle très contente de l'effet qu'elle venait de produire. C'est exactement ce qu'elle voulait faire et enfin elle avait réussi.

-Très bien vous venez quand même!ordonna t-il

-pardon?Vous ne comprenez donc pas il n'est et ne sera jamais question qu'on puisse nous voir ensemble n'importe où que ce soit ensemble. Ce n'est pas en offrant une quelquonque pitié pour une jeune fille que vous arriverez à la mettre dans votre lit...

Mon dieu NON elle ne venait tout de même pas de dire ça! Elle ferma un instant les yeux en espérant vivement que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit en face d'elle Lex Luthor toujours égal à lui-même. Pas d'expression sur son visage, ... SI il y en avait une mais Chloé aurait préféré qu'elle n'y soit pas. Il affichait ce sourire narquois qui dit clairement « alors je vous fait cette effet-là Melle Sullivan? » Il s'approcha d'elle en fixant ces yeux et dit tout simplement et le plus calmement du monde :

-Ce n'est pas de la pitié, il me faut quelqu'un pour la soirée et vous êtes la seule femme potable de la maison, est-ce clair?

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'utiliser comme un objet il y a déjà votre père, elle essayait tant bien que mal de récupérer une voix qui se voulait indifférente mais ce qu'il venait de dire l'avait transpercée.

-Très bien donc nous allons y aller parce que sinon on risque d'arriver en retard et je crois que vous ne souhaitez pas qu'on nous voit trop ensemble hors vous m'arrêtez si je suis dans le faux mais quand deux personnes arrivent en retard dans un lieu commun généralement tous les regards se tournent vers eux, n'est-ce pas?Dit-il intéressé par la réponse que la jolie blonde pourrait lui ajouta :

-D'autant plus que je suis un acteur des plus important de la soirée.

-Ha bon? Je croyais que nous allions dîner pas sur le tournage d'un film!, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire

-Très bien vous venez avec moi où alors je ferais de votre vie un enfer

-elle l'est déjà!

-quoi?

-ma vie...un enfer et ça grâce à vous et à votre famille.

-oui mais en faisant un effort je suis sûre que je peux encore accentuer cet enfer. Remarquer non, pas moi j'essaye de montrer que je ne suis pas vraiment un Luthor alors si je vous pourris la vie je serais sur le mauvais chemin il vaut mieux que je demande à mon père de vous rendre la vie invivable.

Touché. Il venait de parler de quelque chose qu'elle redoutait le plus au monde. Elle ne supporterait qu'il la touche...

-Pas à ce point là Melle Sullivan, se pressa t-il d'ajouter à voix basse voyant les yeux de Chloé se remplir de larmes.

-Vous...comment?...Je vous déteste, Hurla-t-elle en remontant l'escalier

Lex la suivit en courant, lui attrapa le bras violemment de manière à ce qu'elle le regarde, et lui dit :

-je nous vous aime pas non plus mais comme je vous l'ai dit j'ai besoin de quelqu'un...

-Vous me faites mal, cria Chloé tout en essayant de retirer son poignet de la main puissante de Lex.

-Je ne vous lacherai pas. Puis comme pour mettre sa menace à exécution, il tira Chloé vers l'escalier la fit descendre sans jamais relâcher la pression sur son poignet, il ouvrit la porte d'entrer, et ils sortirent tous les deux. Chloé continuait à se débattre mais commençait également à fatiguer et c'est de cette manière qu'elle se retrouva dans la limousine de Lex en route pour Métropolis.

Elle ne désirait pas parler, elle s'était réfugié contre la vitre gauche à l'arrière, en fait le plus loin possible du monstre qui la séquestrait.

Lex sortit son portable de sa poche et appela. Il expliqua vaguement qu'il serait légèrement en retard et qu'il s'en excusait mais il avait eu un problème avec le teinturier et il devait trouver une tenue pour ce soir. Chloé comprit sans trop de mal qu'il s'agissait d'elle, et que Lex avait sans doute une idée pour parer au problème de la tenue de celle-ci.

Lex raccrocha et regarda les jambes de chloé

-Vous allez faire mauvaise impression auprès des invités si vous arrivez dans cette tenue.

-C'est de votre faute.

-Je vous avait donner votre après midi pour trouver..;

-j'ai pas trouvé, annonça-t-elle rageusement.

-Bien. Alors je vous dit tout de suite nous n'allons pas jouer à Pretty Woman car comme vous l'avez entendu j'ai annoncé un léger retard. Voilà mes conditions, je choisis une tenue vous la mettez pour la soirée, et moi en retour je ne vous parle pas de la soirée, je ne vous approcherai pas.

Chloé le regarda puis ajouta d'un ton amusé :

-je croyais qu'on n'allait pas jouer à Pretty Woman?

-Continuez, ajouta t-il très intriguer par ce qu'elle allait lui sortir.

-Et bien je suppose que si c'est vous qui choississez ma tenue j'aurait l'air d'une p...

-TUT TUT TUT

-Péripatéticienne!

-Si vous ne vous changez pas c'est vous toute seule qui vous serez habillée de la sorte, sur cette parole il appuya son regard sur les cuisses de la jeune fille, ce qui la mit très mal à l'aise.

Chloé capitula d'un simple regard.

Il arrivèrent dans la rue luxueuse de Métropolice où les magasins étaient encore allumés. Chloé pensa que bien sûre lorsqu'on a des clients riches il faut être prêt à leur cirer les chaussures dès qu'ils le souhaitent.

Il entrèrent dans un magasin. Là une vendeuse se présenta devant eux et leur offrit ces services.

-Je voudrait une robe deux pièces, rouge bordeau. En bas une jupe serrée, droite qui traîne par terre, avec plus de tissus en bas derrière, et le haut débardeur avec des bretelles très épaisses et un lacet croisé derrière.

La vendeuse s'excuta

Plusieurs choses choquèrent Chloé, d'abord la vendeuse ne semblait pas étonnée par la commande de Lex, elle avait l'air d'avoir compris ce que voulait son client, et d'autre part comment Lex avait eu le temps de penser à la tenue qu'il allait lui offrir? Elle ne voyait pas mais alors pas du tout à quoi ressemblait la tenue que Lex avait décrite, mais elle se sentait excitée de la voir. (note aux lecteurs je suppose que vous non plus vous n'avez pas trop compris à quoi ressemblait la tenue que Lex décrit mais je voulais absoluement la placer dans l'histoire parce que c'est une tenue que j'ai vu dans un magazine et elle est trop trop belle et elle irait parfaitement à Chloé.)

La vendeuse appela Chloé pour que celle-ci essaye la robe. Elle regarda Lex avant de la suivre, il donnait l'impression qu'il avait décrit la robe comme si ça faisait la 100ème fois qu'il la décrivait à la même vendeuse et qu'à chauque fois qu'il avait une maîtresse il la lui offrait un peu comme une marque de son territoire. C'était la marque de Lex Luthor sur ces conquêtes. En plus c'était comme si il se fichait royalement d'elle.-Et alors qu'est ce que ça peut te faire qu'il se moque de toi tant mieux comme ça pas d'ambiguïté, arrête Chloé c'est n'importe quoi!-

Lex attendit quelques minutes avant de voir sortir d'une cabine une jeune fille, non une jeune femme très attirante avec une robe parfaite (je vous l'avait bien dit qu'elle irait parfaitement à Chloé). Comment pouvait-elle avoir avoir un corp superbe mais avoir un caractère qui pouvait faire fuir les hommes à 2km à la ronde?-Arrête Lex elle n'est pas pour toi, elle est trop pure, trop innocente...trop belle, trop..STOP-

-On y va, avait-elle simplement lancer en passant devant lui en le bousculant.

Il arrivèrent à la soirée avec en effet quelques petites minutes de retard, Chloé s'était même demandée comment ils avaient pu arriver pratiquement à l'heure avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé de puis 19h. Comme promis Lex abandonna la jeune femme le temps de la soirée, la laissant à loisir se faire draguer par des hommes qui parfois auraient pu être son père. Mais il lui avait promis et les promesses chez lui étaient quelque chose qu'il n'oubliait jamais. Cependant à sa grande surprise, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, et plus la soirée avançait et plus il avait envie de...

-Lex? Serait-ce toi qui aurait créé cette beauté?

-papa comment se passe ta soirée?

Il avait instinctivement su qu'il s'agissait de lui mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'il compterait également parmi ceux qui voyaient Chloé d'un oeil malicieux.

-ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas te la voler elle est trop jeune.

Lex esquissa un sourire remplit de colère et se dirigea en direction du balcon externe.

De son côté, Chloé était fatiguée d'entendre tout ce que ces hommes pouvaient lui dire. C'était comme si elle les voyait mais ne les entendait, elle s'excusa légérement prétextant une chaleur trop pesante et sortit en direction du balcon externe.

Lorsqu'elle sortit elle sentit un vent frais sur sa figure et pour mieux délecter la sensation de fraîcheur, elle ferma les n'entendit pas la personne qui ferma les grandes portes du balcon. Elle n'entendit pas non plus les pas de la personne qui lui avait promis de ne pas l'approcher de la soirée.

-Je crois que nous sommes enfermés, murmura t-il à son oreille

Surprise, Chloé se retourna et le dévisagea comme si elle venait de se réveiller d'un long sommeil qui aurait duré des années. Elle sourit puis dit :

-Drôle de situation n'est ce pas?

-j'ai peut être une solution

-laquelle?, s'intéressa t-elle vivement

Il s'approcha d'elle dangereusement, pour revoir encore ce visage géné qu'il avait pu observé dans la limousine lorsqu'il fixait ses jambes. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa bouche et souffla :

-je peux vous jetter par dessus la rambarde et si vous vous cassez le pied je ne saute pas par contre si vous vous en sortez je saute et nous rentrons à Smalville.

La réaction de Chloé ne se fit pas attendre elle le giffla. Puis elle le fixa avec le regard le plus haineux qu'elle ait en magasin. Comment avait-il pu s'imaginer une seule fois qu'il avait le droit de lui parler de cette manière?La réaction de Lex ne se fit pas non plus attendre, mais fut tout de même plus surprenante que celle de Chloé. Il sauta du balcon...

C'était décidemment la pire soirée de sa vie, quoiqu'elle se dit que ce n'était qu'un commencement. D'abord elle avait passé toute sa soirée avec des inconnus qui la draguaient sans vergogne, elle s'était surprise à regretter plusieurs fois la promesse de Lex. Ensuite elle avait frappé Lex de toute sa force parce qu'il s'était risquer à dépasser la limite du jeu qui semblait se mettre en place entre eux deux, enfin il avait sauté par dessus la rembarde, il n'avait rien eu le balcon n'était pas non plus à une hauteur vertigineuse. Après son saut il était entré dans la salle de réception avait délivré Chloé du balcon et lui avait ordonné de la suivre calmement qu'ils rentraient à lSmallville et qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas attirer l'attention sur eux tandis qu'ils traversaient la piè elle était de retour au manoir dans sa chambre et finalement finie par trouver le sommeil qui la gagnait depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la limousine.

Le lendemain elle ne s'étonna pas de ne voir personne dans le manoir, après tout il était tout à fait normal que Lex ait quitté les lieux étant donné le geste qu'elle avait eu la veille. Soudain un doute affreux la traversa, Lex allait-il mettre à exécution les menaces qu'il avait proférées la veille en ce qui concernait son père?Ho oui il n'y avait aucun doute pour elle, il le ferait et même avec bonheur. Il fallait absoluement qu'elle se fasse pardonner. Tant pis si elle devait y perdre toute sa fierté, il n'était pas question qu'il la jette dans les bras de ce monstre.

Lex était revenu de la LexCorp, et s'était installé à son bureau. Il n'avait pas dormi. Tout ce qu'il avait fait la veille l'avait tellement surpris. Il ne voulait en aucun la blesser, mais lorsqu'il l'avait vu sur le balcon il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aller la voir et tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle il avait cette maudite promesse qui lui revenait à son oreille, et c'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire lorsqu'il lui avait parlé. Juste pour une histoire de promesse, il avait reçu de cette si jolie, charmante fille une giffle. Ça ne lui avait pas fait mal, bien sûre que non il en avait reçu des giffle par des femmes mais cette fois si la haine qu'il avait pu lire dans les yeux de Chloé lui avait vraiment montré qu'il ne pourrait jamais être un autre homme qu'un Luthor. Il fallait s'y résigner. Et puis cette idée stupide de sauter. N'IMPORTE QUOI! Il avait vu trop de film sur son écran plasma 2580 dernière innovation technologique. Heureusement pour lui le balcon n'était pas haut et à part une petite douleur, rien. Chloé allait surement quitter le manoir à présent et s'en voudrait très longtemps. La jeune fille n'allait pas bien et le fait qu'elle n'ai plus aucune attache à cette ville devait lui peser. C'était beaucoup trop à supporter pour une fille de son âge. Alors qu'il se replongea dans les comptes de son entreprise, la porte s'ouvrit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir apparaître Chloé.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous? demanda t-il avec le ton le plus froid que l'on puisse entendre.

-Je..., elle se demanda comment elle pourrait faire pour qu'il lui pardonne son geste, car le ton qu'il venait d'utiliser ne planifiait rien de bien.

-Vous?

-rien je repasserais plus tard. Elle fit quelques pas et alors qu'elle tournait la poignée de la porte elle s'arrêta net se retourna :

-je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du, murmura t-elle alors que ses yeux commençais à se remplir de larmes.

-Melle Sullivan, vous savez ce que vous venez de faire?

-?

-vous venez de vous retourner sur votre Eurydice et vous venez de la perdre pour la seconde fois, dit-il sèchement sans lui accorder aucun regard.

Elle le regarda un instant et voyant qu'il ne lui accorderait plus d'importance elle quitta le bureau. Dans le couloir un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres : le jeu venait de reprendre, elle le savait. Puis se rappelant sa comparaison avec Orphée, elle se demanda si le fait qu'il se soit comparer à Eurydice voulait dire qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle. Non impossible tu rêves c'était sa manière à lui de te demander de ne pas quitter l'antre du diable.

Une semaine s'était passée depuis cette soirée. Lex et Chloé ne se voyait pas plus que ça mais lorsqu'ils se parlaient ils s'accordaient à croire que toutes les méchancetés qu'ils pouvaient s'envoyer faisaient parties du jeu. C'était à celui qui aurait le dernier mot. Mais Chloé voulait instaurer une nouvelle règle. La règle de séduction. Le destabiliser, lui faire croire sans lui donner. D'ailleurs quand elle le vit entrer dans son bureau elle voulu immédiatement tester la nouvelle règle. Elle entra sans frapper, comme à son habitude.

-bonjour Melle Sullivan, comment aller vous ce matin?

-Vous vous rendez compte vous venez de demander de mes nouvelles, je vais appeler un docteur je crois que vous avez une crise de gentillesse aiguë.

-non c'est juste qui si vous m'aviez dit que vous alliez bien j'aurais détruit votre journée etsi vous m'aviez dit que vous n'alliez pas bien je vous aurait poussé au suicide.

-OK je me disais aussi ... puis elle se souvient de son idée de la règle de séduction. Peut être voulez quand même vous faire osculter par un médecin? Dit-elle avec une voix très sensuelle.

-Non je vais très bien, lança t-il alors qu'il avait remarqué la douceur qu'elle avait mis dans sa voix.

Elle s'approcha de lui avec une démarche de féline, tout en jouant avec le lacet de son débardeur. Elle sourit puis se posa sur le coin du bureau de Lex. Lex quant à lui se cala dans son fauteuil en cuire très confortable, appuyant sa tête contre le dossier tout en la fixant. Ce jeu prenait vraiment des tournures qu'ils appréciaient. Chloé croisa ses jambes ce qui eu pour effet de remonter encore de quelques centimètres sa jupe courte, et laissant apparaître ses cuisses. Ce geste n'était pas indifférent puisqu'elle avait ramrqué comment dans la limousine lors de la fameuse soirée il avait posé ses yeux sur celles-ci. Elle aimait le regard qu'il posait sur elle, elle le trouvait sécurisant protecteur, mais également envieux, remplir de désir. Elle le savait et ne s'y trompait pas il l'a désirait. Elle apprenait à lire dans ces yeux, c'était un Luthor certes mais il subsistait quelques failles au niveau sentiments; du moins envers elle.

-c'est bien?

De quoi était elle entrain de parler, se demanda Lex.

-votre fauteuil il est confortable? Demanda t-elle les yeux pleins de malice.

Une nouvelle règle, elle vient de mettre une nouvelles règle dans notre jeu. Melle Sullivan la séduction vous va si bien, pourquoi m'en priverais-je?

-vous voulez l'essayer?demanda t-il

Chloé fut surprise par cette question mais arriva à dissimuler son interrogation. Alors comme cela il acceptait la nouvelle règle.

-Avec plaisir.

Elle descendit du bureau et s'avança doucement du allait se lever pour la laisser s'asseoir, lorsqu'elle plaça sa main sur son torse pour l'en empêcher. Elle s'assied sur lui à califourchon, et posa sa tête au creux de son cou. Elle respira lentement son odeur pour mieux s'en imprégner. Mon dieu qu'il sentait bon. Elle se sentit submergée par ses émotions. Lex était déboussolé. Il avait envie de la tenir dans ses bras, de la caresser amoureusement. Pourquoi avait elle fallu qu'elle fasse cela, elle n'était pas tout à fait maîtresse de ces sentiments, elle ne pouvait pas encore les cacher complètement et ne pu que sourire lorsqu'il sentit la respiration de Chloé s'accélérer lorsqu'il caressa ses cheveux.

-alors confortable?demanda t-il sachant très bien que cette simple question allait mettre en émois la jeune femme et que cette même question soulignait un fort sous-entendu.

Chloé frémit de plus bel lorsqu'elle entendit Lex parler. Son coeur battait la chamade, c'est comme si elle ne pouvait plus se détacher de lui, lui répondre était devenu quelque chose d'impossible. Elle se redressa après avoir décrété que la nouvelle règle était mis en place, se leva et partit précipitemment. C'était sa faute car son idée mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que tout ça venait de lui, c'est lui qui par elle ne savait quel moyen avait instauré la règle. Elle s'enferma dans son bureau et se remis à travailler sur le dossier de Allan Ethan. Elle ne savait pas qui il était à part bien sûr un concurrent de Lionel Luthor, mais il était à ses yeux le seul moyen de s'échapper de la réalité. Alors qu'elle commençait à prendre des notes sur son carnet, Lionel lui avait proposer des livres entiers pour pouvoir écrire mais son défaut de journaliste faisait qu'elle avait garder cette manie de tout écrire sur de petits carnets, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper.

-Entrez, dit-elle s'en même se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait sûrement de Lex.

-Je vois pourquoi vous avez souhaitez essayer mon fauteuil, il faut dire que votre bureau est sûrement l'endroit le plus inconfortable du manoir.

-Je ne suis qu'un membre rapporter de la famille, il est normal que je n'ai pas les mêmes avantages que vous, feignant l'habitude de se faire mal traiter. Mais au fait que voulez-vous? Êtes-vous en reste? C'est pas vrai, mais c'est pas vrai pourquoi t'as dit ça Chloé? Maintenant il va vraiment te prendre pour une allumeuse.

-Serait-ce une incitation à la débauche dans la rivière sacrée du diable? Décidemment Lex continuerait à être impressionner par la capacité de Chloé à jouer des jeux dangereux.

-Lex je ne vous ait rien proposé alors si vous n'avez rien d'autre à dire que des banalités, vous pouvez disposer.

-Pardon?

-Ne soyez pas surpris. Je savais que les garçons étaient toujours affamés par le sexe mais là je crois que vous êtes le champion. Elle mordilla son crayon ce qui eut pour effet d'exciter encore un peu plus Lex.

-Arrêtez ça immédiatemment, avait-il ordonné en levant la voix

-Quoi? Lex vous venez de vous mettre en colère devant l'associer de votre père! Je crois qu'il va falloir faire des efforts pour que je n'aille pas répéter que vous n'avez pas appris la leçon 42 qui s'intitule « comment ne pas perdre les pédales devant une jeune femme qui sait lire en vous. »

Sur ce Lex quitta le bureau avec une impression qu'il devait lui faire payer pour tout ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il avait l'impression que toutes les paroles qu'elle venaient de dire avait sur lui, sur son corps, eu 100000 fois plus d'effets que son geste de tout à l'heure. D'accord elle avit sûrement du vouloir se venger parce qu'elle s'était laisser submerger, mais il avait l'impression qu'elle y avait vraiment mis du coeur à l'ouvrage. Ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas le moins du monde.

Aucun des deux n'avaient souhaité voir l'autre dans la soirée, tous les deux étaient finalement soulagé car bien qu'ils appréciaient leur jeu ils le trouvaient également dangereux. Et s'ils se découvraient une attirance plus prononcée? Chacun s'était fait porter un plateau repas dans leur chambre et s'étaient lancé à tête perdue dans leur dossiers.

Chloé referma le dossier et se félicita d'avoir tant avancé dans ces recherches. Elle fixa son écran d'ordinateur qui était connecter sur une page Internet, lorsqu'elle eut l'idée de chercher si Lex était également connecté, elle savait où elle pouvait le trouver sur la toile si il était connecté. Elle arriva sur la page et vie le nom de Lex. Il était bel et bien connecté, devait-elle de nouveau s'amuser avec lui. Elle y avait pourtant réfléchit durant un long moment après qu'il soi sortit de son bureau cet aprême mais dès qu'il s'agissait de jouer avec lui elle ne pouvait plus être objective. Elle était excitée par cet homme et elle ne voulait pas que ça change. Elle décida donc de se connecter. Bien sûre il n'était en aucun cas question pour elle de faire ça dans l'anonymat. Le but de la manoeuvre était justement de jouer carte sur table. Enfin en ce qui concerne l'identité pas les sentiments.

-qu'est ce que tu fais? Écrit-elle simplement

-j'ai pas le temps de jouer à ces enfantillages

-tu te moques moi?

-pourquoi tu dis ça?

-je sais bien que je suis plus jeune que toi mais je n'ai juste que 5 ans de moins et donc je considère que toutes discussions que nous pourrions avoir ensemble sur le net ne représente en rien un jeu d'enfant.

-Chloé saviez vous qu'il existait d'autres sites, disons des sites plus spécialisés pour vous soulager?

-Et si justement je ne voulais pas de ça? Ce sont des sites trop vulgaires et je ne suis pas vicieuse

-vous parlez de ces sites en connaissances de causes je présume

-Comment osez-vous?

-Bon je vous ait dit que je travaillais je peux savoir le but de ce dialogue?

-vous ne m'avez pas dit que vous travailliez vous m'avez juste dit que vous n'aviez pas le temps pour des enfantillages alors mon but je vous le rappelle n'a rien d'enfantin.

-je ne sais pas si on vous apprend ça dans votre lycée mais communiquer par internet alors qu'on ne se trouve qu'à quelques mettre l'un de l'autre est très mauvais pour les rapports humains(ça c'est véridique je fais desé tudes en Communication et dès le prmier jour on nous dit ça).

-Quoi la distance vous fait peur? Aimeriez vous peut être que nous ayons ce genre de discussion dans votre chambre?

-Ça y est vous recommencez! Vous avez un problèmes avec tout ce qui est sexuel ou quoi?

-non pourquoi vous vous en avez un?

-pas du tout. Désolé de vous dire ça mais niveau expérience je crois que je vous bas largement!

-mais je ne demande qu'à apprendre.

-bonne nuit Melle Sullivan. Sur ce Lex se déconnecta. Il ne pouvait décidemment plus lui parler sans qu'elle ne suscite en lui de l'excitation.

De son côté, Chloé n'arrivait pas à effacer ce sourire de satisfaction qui avait l'air tatoué sur son visage. Elle l'avait une nouvelle fois destabilisée. Mais elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à d'autres choses qu'elle pourrait faire pour le gêner. Elle décida, car elle n'avait pas réussi à aller au bout de son plan, d'aller dans sa chambre. Elle se fit discrête dans le couloir; Elle portait sur elle un ensemble débardeur mini short de nuit rouge qui mettait parfaitement en valeur ces formes avantageuses et la couleur de sa peau. Avant de tourner la poignée de la porte elle respira profondemment, puis entra. Lex leva la tête. Son regard se posa directement sur les jambes de Chloé, puis rapidement il le leva pour les plonger dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Chloé aimait qu'il ne s'attarde pas sur son corps, elle adorait voir ses yeux, elle se sentait comme envoutée par la profondeur de son regard.

-Je ne vous ait pas dit que je souhaitais continuer cette conversation dans ma chambre. C'est vous qui l'avez proposé, et je vous rappelle que c'est à ce moment que j'ai coupé la connection. Si vous n'avez pas compris Melle Sullivan je traduis...

Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit que la jeune fille avait enclenchée le mode séduction pouvait-elle faire cela? Pourtant il en était convaincu elle n'avait aucune expérience.

Chloé continuait son jeu et se délecta de l'effet qu'elle avait encore une fois sur le corps de Lex. Sans vérifier qu'il puisse y avoir des dossiers informatiques importants d'ouvert, elle ferma l'écran d'ordinateur de lex, le posa parterre tout cela en ayant toujours ces gestes parfaitement sensuels. Elle ne savait pas d'où elle les sortait mais étant donné qu'ils avaient des effets sur son beau mâle, pas question de les abandonner. Lex ne savait plus vraiment que faire. Il avait déjà fait une bonne chose en se mettant en mode Luthor. Aucunes expressions n'étaient visibles sur son visage. Il pourrait donc également jouer avec elle si il devait se passer quelque chose. Dieu qu'elle était belle. Il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec elle. Pourtant cette idée disparut lorsque la jeune femme posa ces main sur la torse de Lex. Elle le caressa puis s'assied face à lui. Elle ne pouvait plus détacher son regard du sien. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait plus respirer. Son coeur se mit à battre plus puissament lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Lex s'était rapproché d'elle. Il avança doucement ses lèvres vers la peau de Choé. Plus il approchait et plus elle sentait une chaleur lui monter dans le creux de ses reins. Lorsque les lèvres de Lex entrèrent en contact avec la peau de Chloé, celle-ci ne pu s'empêcher de gémir faiblement. Lex était ravi de l'effet qu'il produisait sur ces sens. Il sentait monter en lui une existation extrème, une existation qu'il n'avait jamais connue. Il en voulait plus. Il avait envie d'elle. Il posa ses main sur les cuisses de Chloé. Celle-ci ouvrit soudain les yeux . Elle s'était jurée de ne rien donner. Alors qu'elle avait l'impression de manquer d'air car les caresses de Lex se faisaient de plus en plus audacieuse, elle gémit :

-Lex…Attends…

Il la fixa de ses yeux si expressif soudainement. Non il ne voulait plus que ce soit un jeu. Il devait continuer. Et pourtant en voyant les yeux de Chloé il comprit bien que pour ne pas la perdre il devait tout arrêter.

-...pardon... je n'aurai pas du, dit-elle tout bas.

Puis elle sortit de la chambre. Comment avait elle si soudainement perdu le contrôle. Elle savait que c'était un jeu dangereux mais n'avait pas su à quel point il l'était. Elle se demanda alors comment elle ferait pour affronter le regard de Lex demain et les autres jours.

Le lendemain était particulièrement silencieux. Ils déjeunèrent ensemble sans savoir vraiment ce qui les poussait à le faire. Juste la présence de l'autre pensèrent-ils.

-As-tu eu des nouvelles de mon père, demanda Lex pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

Soulagée elle l'était parce que Lex avait osé prendre la parole et pas pour parler de la veille.

-Non, d'ailleurs j'ai bientôt fini le dossier sur lequel il m'avait demandé de travailler. Je vais me retrouver au chômage s'il ne revient.

Ils se fixèrent un petit moment puis rire à la phrase que venait de formuler la jeune femme.

-Tu te rends compte qu'on en vient à regretter la présence de ton père, juste parce qu'une petite idiote à eu l'idée dangereuse de draguer...non d'allumer Cerbère.

-Chloé, ce n'est pas du tout mon sentiment.

-À savoir?

-Et bien je pense plutôt que tu t'es pris à ton propre jeu, et que tu n'as pas su évaluer le danger d'une relation avec moi.

-Désolée je n'ai pas vu de leçon s'intitulant : "comment sortir avec un chien miliardaire", reprit-elle avec un ton ironique. puis après un petit moment ajouta avec un peu plus de colère :

-Il faut que tu comprennes qu'il n'y a aucune relation entre nous. Elle le fixa puis alors qu'elle sentait déjà cette étrange sensation et pourtant déjà si connue qui naissant au creux de ses reins, elle se leva.

-Tu n'as pas fini, fit-il remarquer

-Je n'ai pas faim

-non je voulais dire tu n'as pas fini ce que tu avais entrepris cette nuit.

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser essayait-il à nouveau de la troubler? Et si ce n'était toujours qu'un jeu pour lui? Il n'était pas question qu'il gagne, c'était elle qui avait instaurer la nouvelle règle et lui avait déjà tout réussit dans sa vie à part l'amour alors c'était à elle de remporter la manche.

-Il faudra que tu attendes encore cette nuit pour être de nouveau à l'épreuve de cette douce sensation, souffla t-elle discrètement à son oreille. Encore une fois elle avait dit cela sans réfléchir simplement en laissant parler ses sentiments.

La journée serait longue pour les deux. Elle voulait se reposer et réfléchir à ce qui allait se passer ce soir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se passe quelque chose de trop important, elle avait la nette impression que si elle lui donnait ce qu'il attendait elle le perdrait. Elle ne se donnerait pas entièrement à lui ce soir. Elle savait que par ce choix la nuit allait être très excitante pour elle mais surtout pour lui. Comment réagirait-il peut être n'accepterait-il plus de se laisser dominer et que c'est lui qui prendrait les rennes alors elle perdrait tout. Non elle serait forte elle était la maîtresse et elle dominerait.

Que va-t-il se passer cette nuit. Cette question ça faisait des heures que Lex se l'a posait. il ne savait plus si c'était la colère ou autre chose qui la dominait pourquoi avait-il eu cette brillante idée de relancer Chloé sur le sujet?Parce qu'elle était face à lui et qu'il était entrain de devenir fou. il ne voulait pas perdre la face, il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle voit qu'il ne tenait plus face à elle, qu'il était un être dominé. Et pourtant c'est bien ce qu'il était. Oui mais cette nuit jusqu'où irait-elle? Une certitude l'envahit : pas au bout. Alors il faudra qu"il soit fort et qu'il ne lui fasse pas peur. Elle était en droit de décider ce qu'elle voulait réellement pour ne rien gâcher. Mais il la rendait nerveux, il ne pouvait plus contrôler ses sens devant elle. Il y avait bien d'autres choses qui pouvait trahir son envie d'elle. Il suffisait qu'elle se colle un tout petit peu à lui et elle le sentirait. Il avait tellement cogité toute l'après midi et même la soirée qu'il ne remarqua qu'il faisait nuit que quand Chloé se trouvait devant lui. Là. Debout, dans la même tenue que la veille avec le regard encore plus malicieux.

En le regardant elle se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais goûté à ses lèvres. Elle s'approcha donc de lui, puis doucement plaça une main sur la nuque de Lex. Son regard était maintenant sur ses lèvres. Lex lui ne pouvait plus arrêter ce va et vient entre les lèvres de Chloé et ses yeux. Quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent se fut comme un éclair. Au début elle n'osait pas approfondir le baiser mais Lex lui ne voyait pas cela de la même manière c'est pourqoi avec sa langue il ouvrit doucement la bouche de Chloé. Chloé gémit à ce contact. Elle aimait son goût. Le baiser se fit de plus en plus passionné. Aucun des deux ne voulaient que ça s'arrête. Sentant que le manque d'oxygène arrivait, Chloé dans un dernier effort et avant de se séparer de cette bouche, se colla contre lui et mit toute la passion qu'elle n'avait jamais mis dans ce baiser. Personne n'avait jamais embrassé Lex de cette manière et lorsqu'elle se colla contre son corp il ne put retenir un léger gémissement. Sa langue était sucrée, il n'aurait jamais imaginer qu'une fille puisse provoquer autant de désir en lui. Ils se séparèrent à regret. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, il n'y avait pas de gêne dans ce silence. elle lui sourit puis d'un geste assez violent le poussa et s'allongea sur lui. Elle ne voulait pas être violente elle avait juste envie de lui. Elle commença à le caresser. D'abord son torse. Parfois elle s'arrêtait pour goûter de nouveau ces lèvres. Puis le besoin de sentir la peau de son amant contre son corps se fit ressentir. Elle entreprit de retirer son léger pull. En dessous elle trouva une chemise. Elle imaginait déjà ce qui se trouvait sous cette chemise et ne pu contenir un rire. Lex continuait à la caresser ces caresses étaient de plus en plus osées. D'abord il avait commencé par ses hanches qu'il tenait fermemant. Puis il souleva lentement son débardeur et passa ces main en dessous. Chloé qui avait presque terminé de défaire la chemise le regarda, elle était gêné qu'il puisse lui toucher la poitrine. Lex comprit et enleva ses mains. Elle lui sourit pour le remercier puis défit le dernier bouton. alors doucement elle fit descendre la chemise de ces épaules, faisant aparaître un torse magnifiquement musclé. Elle le caressa sensuellement en le regardant. Puis sa langue pris la place de ses mains, et parcouru toutes les parcelles de peau de son torse avec avidité , et désir. Lui soufflait de désir, parfois les caresses de Chloé lui coupaient la respiration. Puis dans un mouvement brusque il serra le corps de Chloé contre le sien et la fit passer sous lui. Il vit de l'inquiétude dans le regard de Chloé. Il lui sourit puis murmura :

-j'ai envie de toi Chloé...mais je ne veux pas te perdre...je ne ferai rien que tu puisse regretter

-m...merci.

Elle était soulagée ils seraient deux à lutter contre ce désir si violent de prendre possession de l'autre.

Il goûta de nouveau à ces lèvres si sucrées. sa langue faisant parfaitement corps avec celle de Chloé. Les deux amants pouvaient sentir l'amour dans cette chambre. Lex fit remonter ces mains le long des cuisses de Chloé. Ce qui provoquant en elle une réaction à laquelle elle ne s'attendit pas. Elle ferma les yeux et arqua son corps contre celui de Lex. Elle sentit alors qu'il la désirait. Au fur et à mesure leurs caresses et leurs baisers s'intensifiaient . Et chacun d'eux laissaient sortir des gémissements, ou soufflait juste quelques paroles douces pour l'autre. Ils atteignirent la limite qu'il s'était fixer à savoir juste la frontière qui les séparaient de la jouissance. Chloé se leva, mais Lex la retint par le bras. il s'approcha à son tour et tout doucement lui dit :

-Reste dormir avec moi, en même temps il lui remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

-Je ne sais pas... Elle le fixa. N'est ce pas trop dangereux. Lex... je ne sais pas si...

-...si c'est une bonne idée...

-Non, si je pourrais me retenir, il y a trop de sentiments et cette chaleur qui envahit mon corps quand je suis avec toi...

-Je te tiendrais simplement dans mes bras. Il l'a tira vers le lit, puis lâcha son bras. Elle avait besoin de ce contact. Elle se coucha donc près de lui et se lova contre lui, dans ces bras,puis ils s'endormirent encore avides de caresses.

Le lendemain matin, elle ouvrit les yeux et sentit immédiatement qu'elle était seule dans ce grand lit. Peut être était-ce mieux? Elle descendit pour prendre son déjeuner. Lex était déjà attablé. Au moment où elle entra dans la pièce elle su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne dédaigna pas la regarder une seule fois le temps de son petit déjeuné, c'est pourquoi elle ne prit pas la peine de lui parler. Il se leva tranquillement. Il semblai tellement différent de cette nuit. Puis prit la direction de son bureau. Avant de sortir il dit juste froidement :

-Mon père a apppelé il sera là dans le début de l'après midi.

Alors c'était ça parce que son père rentraità la maison il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il n'arrivait pas retenir ses sentiments pour une gamine de 17 ans? Très bien alors le jeu reprenais de plus bel avec cette fois-ci une réelle envie de lui faire perdre les pédales et surtout face à son père venait de remonter à l'esprit de Chloé.

Lionel arriva comme prévu dans le début de l'aprè était enfermé dans son bureau depuis toute la matinée et Chloé avait profiter de ces derniers moments où elle n'avait plus de recherches à faire pour Lionel pour échaffauder un plan très...déroutant.

-Miss Sullivan, comment allez-vous?demanda simplement Lionel

-Très bien et vous ce voyage à Métropolice? Vous êtes vous bien amusé à torturer vos concurrents?

-Je dois dire que sans vos dossiers en béton je n'aurais pas pu les faire tomber aussi rapidement. Et puis je dois dire que vos remarques cinglantes me manquaient.

-Je prends cela comme un compliment.

-Sachez que aucun Luthor ne fait jamais de compliments. Au fait j'ai pu remarqué lors de la soirée à Métropolice que tous les hommes n'avaient d'yeux que pour vous!

À cette remarque Chloé prit peur, elle réussit à le caché derrière un faux sourire de fierté, mais elle n'avait pas pensé que Lionel Luthor avait pu la voir durant la soirée. Toutes ces craintes étaient peut être justifiées lorsqu'elle vit qu'il n'avait pas enlevé ces yeux de son corps. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise et alors qu'elle allait abandonner tout combat et laisser tomber les armes, Lex sortit de son bureau et avança vers eux.

-Mon cher fils. Comment s'est passé ta petite semaine en compagnie de la jolie Miss Sullivan?

Lex regarda furtivement Chloé. Puis hochant la tête :

-Bien. As-tu un moment? Fit-il en direction de son père.

Sans répondre les deux hommes laissèrent une Chloé en panique dans le couloir et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Lex. Chloé se demanda si Lex n'avait pas l'intention de se venger. Mais de se venger de quoi? Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il la comprenait qu'il serait patient. Peut être n'acceptait-il pas de se faire dominer? Elle quitta le manoir, elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Elle prit sa voiture et conduisit vers une destination inconnue. Après 20mn elle s'arrêta et fut surprise de se retrouver chez les Kents. Elle avait besoin de parler mais pourquoi à lui? C'était sûrement la personne qui la détestait le plus dans cette ville. Elle se risqua tout de même à sortir de la voiture et à aller frapper à la porte de leur maison. C'est Martha qui l'accueillit. Elle savait le srechercehs que Chloé avait mené contre son fils mais ne pouvai s'empêcher de vouloir l'aider et de lui montrer qu'elle était de son côté.

-Chloé, fit-elle avec un large sourire.

-bonjour, Mme Kent. Est ce que Clark est là?

-Oui entre je vais le chercher.

Chloé s'avança dans la cuisine et ne fut pas surprise de ne pas recevoir de bonjour de la part de Mr Kent. Pour lui il était clair qu'elle était devenue une Luthor, au bien sûre il savait qu'à cet âge là on est facilement influençable, mais elle avait choisi le mauvais côté.

-Mr Kent, s'efforça t-elle de sourire.

Puis elle vit Clark descendre. IL n'avait pas l'intention de s'excuser comme il n'avait pas non plus l'intention de l'écouter.

-Chloé je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus venir. Je ne veux plus te voir, tu comprend.

Déjà dans les yeux de Chloé on pouvait lire de la profonde tristesse et des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Martha remarqua cette tristesse et doucement plaça se main sur l'épaule de Clark et lui dit gentillement d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Que ça ne coutait rien etqu'il n'était pas obligé de lui pardonner mais par respect de leur ancienne amitié il se devait de l'écouter. Tout le monde savait pertinemment que la mère avait raison. Clark amena alors Chloé dans la grange.

-Vas-y je t'écoute.

-Je sais que ça va servir à rien mais je tiens à m'excuser profondément. Je suis une traîtresse je te l'accorde mais après tout ce que j'ai pu découvrir sur toi, je sais que l'amitié est tout ce qu'il y a de plus fort entre nous. Et j'y tiens. Elle avait dit cela sans s'arrêter parce quelle savait que s'il prenait la parole elle ne pourrait plus rien dire et tout se finirait comme ça.

-Tu y pense trop tard Chloé, ajouta -t-il amèrement. Je sais maintenant ce que représente vraiment pour toi tes amis du moment qu'ils peuvent te servir dans ton métier ils te sont bien agréables. N'est-ce pas Chloé?

Il avait dit cela avec tant de haine dans le regard, qu'elle laissa échapper les larmes qu'elle avait pu retenir jusqu'à présent. Elle partit précipitamment, mais ajouta avant de descendre :

-Je veux juste que tu saches que je me suis arranger pour Luthor ne fasse plus de recherches sur toi. Sois en sûre!

Clark resta seul dans la grange. Il se dit que c'était tout à fait normal qu'elle ait fait ça il n'avait pas à la remercier tout était de sa faute. Oui mais pourtant dans son esprit un doute, un regret était entrain de naître. Après tout ils étaient amis et elle avait tout de même ravaler sa fierté pour venir s'excuser et surtout pour le mettre à l'abris de Lionel Luthor. Il en était sûre la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Chloé venait de sauver leur amitié.

Dans sa voiture Chloé n'arrivait plus à stopper ses larmes qu'elle avait tant retenues. Tout se mélangeait. Clark, Lex, oh oui surtout Lex. Elle venait de perdre son meilleur ami (enfin c'est ce qu'elle croit!) et était entrain de tombé amoureuse, non elle l'était déjà, d'un homme qui était entrain tout bonnement à son père. Il fallait qu'elle parte. Elle rentra au manoir et décida de faire ces bagages. Elle pleurait encore et toujours mais en même temps elle avait en elle une indescriptible colère qui montait peu à peu.

Lex avait convaincu son père de retourner à Métropolice pour une quelquonque usine concurrente qui serrait sûrement dévastatrice pour ces affaires. Lionel partit en laissant des instructions pour les nouvelles recherches que devaient menées Chloé. Il s'était immédiatement remis dans ces dossiers il irait parler à Chloé plus tard.

En fin d'après-midi il se décida à monter la voir. Il entra dans sa chambre, il n'y avait personne juste des bagages sur le lit. Puis il se retourna et vit Chloé dans la salle de bain entra de ramasser tous ces produits de beauté. Certes elle n'en avait pas beaucoup, mais ceux qu'elle avait étaient pour ces cheveux et donc il s'agissait de grands flacons.

-Chloé je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

-Je part, s'était-elle empressé de répondre sans le regarder.

-Et puis-je savoir où tu vas?

Elle s'arrêta net et le regarda pour lui montrer son état lui montrer qu'elle était malheureuse. Des larmes avaient rendus ses yeux gonflés, rouges et son maquillage avait coulé.

-Chloé que se passe t-il? Inquiet de la voir dans cet état.

-Tu me demande ce qui se passe? Je vais te dire ce qui se passe. Maintenant la colère prenait le dessus. J'ai vu Clark et je sais aujourd'hui que je n'ai plus aucun ami je suis seule, et toi, oh toi

-Quoi moi? Lui lança t-il

-Alors comment ton père a pris la nouvelle. Je suppose qu'il est heureux de savoir qu'il va mettre une petite gamine inexpérimentée dans son lit.

Il fronça les sourcils. Alors elle avait si peur que ça de Lionel Luthor. Lex ne pensait pas que son attitude de ce matin l'avait tant que ça bouleversé. Mais il faut dire que lorsqu'il avait su que son père était de retour à Smallville il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de repasser en mode luthor. Et puis maintenant il sentait que ça l'énervait qu'elle n'ai pas confiance en lui. Comment pouvait-elle penser qu'il pourrait la vendre à son père.

-Arrête tu es fatiguée, tu devrais te reposer on en reparlera quand tu seras calmée, puis il partit avant de véritablement laisser échapper la colère qui montait en lui.

-Luthor, hurla -t-elle

Il se retourna surpris par ce cri

-elle s'approcha de lui énervée et en le fixant dans les yeux :

-vous n'avez pas à me parlez comme ça je ne suis pas votre objet. Et ma colère je ne veux pas la calmer; Je sais ce que je suis entrain de faire. Je quitte le manoir. Je ne suis plus rien pour personne. J'espère en tout cas que vous aurez bien profiter de notre nouvelle règle du jeu parce que le jeu prend fin à cet effet.

Il la regardait incrédule. Elle avait dit ça avec une telle sincérité. Lex redoutait ce moment où elle stopperait tout. Ce n'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer. Il avait éloigné son père du manoir pour justement qu'il puisse reprendre le jeu pas pour qu'il reste seul. Dans un excès de fureur il la prit par les épaule et l'embrassa avec passion. Chloé ne voulait pas se laisser faire, elle le repoussa mais il avait une telle force qu'il ne bougea pas et mit encore un peu plus de force dans son baiser. Là elle capitula. Elle venait de retrouver ce qui l'attirait tant en lui, à savoir cette douceur et cette force qui faisaient qu'elle se sentait protégée lorsqu'il la tenait dans ses bras. Alors doucement il lâcha Chloé. Pour lui ça devait être le dernier baiser qu'il allait lui donner avant de partir. Mais au lieu de cela, elle le prit dans ces bras et lui glissa à l'oreille :

-J'ai envie de toi Lex, je ne veux plus attendre. Je te veux maintenant. Elle se recula pour voir si il avait une quelquonque expression qui pouvait dire qu'il ne la désirait pas mais elle vit le contraire.

Ces yeux pétillait de désir. Il s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres mais cette fois avec plus de douceur. Et lentement il glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Chloé. On entendait que leur souffle se mélanger au souffle de l'autre. Chacun d'eux appréciait ce moment si fort d'appartenir à l' Chloé enleva la chemise de Lex en oubliant la douceur avec laquelle elle l'avait fait la veille. Elle parsema son torse de baisers. Lui il mit ses doigts dans les cheveux de la jeune fille et essayait de garder encore quelques temps le contrôle mais il ne craigait plus le moment où ils devaient s'abandonner dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il enleva avec une grande dextérité le tee-shirt de Chloé. Il apperçu alors de seins bien faits, une peau douce et un corps parfait. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement en sous vêtements. Aucun ne voulant se séparer de l'autre. Ils se regardèrent intensément. Dans leur yeux on pouvait lire le désir, l'envie enfin tous les sentiments possibles et inimaginables. Lex la fixait :

-Tu es sûre?

-pourquoi pas toi? Tu veux peut être que j'attende encore? Tu as peur que j'ai finalement plus d'expérience que toi et je t'apprenne des choses nouvelles? Dit-elle en souriant.

Cette simple phrase voulait juste dire qu'elle était prête et qu'elle n'avait pas peur, qu'elle le voulait autant que lui. Alors il entra doucement en elle. Chloé qui était tellement excitée ne sentit pas la douleur et lorsqu'il amplifia le mouvement, une chaleur intense prit possession de tout son corp et alors elle ne put retenir aucun sons, aucune paroles qui pouvaient sortir de sa bouche. Il savait décidemment comment fare plaisir aux filles, mais avec elle il ressentit des choses tellement nouvelle qu'il n'était plus certain d'avoir de l'expérience dans ce domaine. Il se laissait simplement commander par ces désirs. Le rythme qu'ils avaient était à la fois violent passionné, et doux. C'est à ce moment qu'il sentit en lui une vague de plaisir monter en lui et ne pu s'empêcher de crier le nom de celle qu'il aimait. Ils atteignirent le sommet du plaisir en même temps. Il resta encore quelques minutes en elle, le temps de reprendre ces esprits, puis décida de se retirer. Mis Chloé ne voyait pas ça comme ça c'est pour cette raison qu'elle recommença ses caresses. Il avait la nuit devant eux et elle avit bien l'intention d'en profiter. Et c'est à 4 reprises qu'il lui montra combien il l'aimait. (ça c'est un vrai mec!)

Au matin ils étaient toujours éveillés. Ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils se regardaient, heureux, fatigués, oui mais heureux. Lex caressait doucement le bras de Chloé ce qui la faisait frissonner. Elle savait enfin ce qu'était l'amour. Elle savait également que maintenant elle lui appartenait mais elle s'était rendu compte que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Pour lui c'était la plus belle femme de sa vie. Il n'y aurait plus qu'elle qui conterait maintenant. Puis repensant comment ils avaient pu en arriver à s'aimer à ce point il la serra contre son corps et lui murmura :

-Si il y a une nouvelle règle du jeu que tu veux appliquer il n'y a aucun problème...

FIN


End file.
